There is a need to provide an aqueous composition that can be applied to a substrate to form a water resistant coating that is printable and glueable.
There is a need to provide a waterproof coating to a top layer of a double-faced linen board whereby the coating, upon heating, cures to provide waterproof coating that is recyclable in contrast to a wax coating and not usually easily recyclable.